


or forever hold your peace

by AnaGuedes



Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Speak Now Or Forever Hold Your Peace, Taylor Swift song, speak now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaGuedes/pseuds/AnaGuedes
Summary: inspired by "speak now" by Taylor Swift
Relationships: Lucy Abernathy/Gregory Bridgerton
Kudos: 8





	or forever hold your peace

**Author's Note:**

> how none though of it before?  
> for the sake of the plot, listen to the song if you haven't, and the whole bridgerton squad is there.

Gregory Bridgerton knew one thing in life: he would get married someday. Sure it wouldn’t be with Hermione Watson - his first actual crush -, but soon enough it became clear that this task was becoming more and more difficult.

It wasn’t that he didn’t believe in love. 

You see, Anthony married Kate even if they hated each other at first; Benedict met Sophie once, and fell in that instant; Colin knew Penelope since childhood, and took years for him to know he truly loved her; Daphne and Simon made an absurd bet and fell; Eloise was Phillip’s letter correspondent since adolescence; Francesca met Michael through her first - and late - husband; and, well, Hyacinth was dating - soon to wed - Gareth, whom they knew for years as in he was Lady Danbury’s grandchild.

The thing is, he searched for that one _spark_ since he could have actual feelings towards girls - or boys, his mother made sure to tell him that -. However, ever since Hermione, something never felt quite right in the norms of love. Something was always bothering him, and he never felt completely true around those women on the quest to become the next Mrs. Bridgerton.

Okay, being completely honest he developed a friendship with some, and never gave time to accept those feelings. But he wanted to the same incandescent feeling he felt around Hermione in his teenage years (the dry mouth, the heartbeat, the butterflies). He even questioned his siblings if it was possible to never feel the same again after every crush (all said that “you know when you know” and it always annoyed him).

But who would have guessed that he would fall for Lucinda “Lucy” Abernathy after years of a friendship based solely on his crush for Hermione - who happens to be best friends with Lucy and married Lucy’s brother. 

And now, standing in the middle of the church, he was certain that he was _madly_ in love with Lucy and would marry her that instant. If it wasn’t for her terrible uncle (and his need to completely ruin Lucy’s life), he would have probably realized before his love for her.

Gregory saw her mother and siblings with terrified looks at him. Being Bridgerton made them be invited for all the weddings of the season. "Gregory", Lucy's voice was almost a whisper only he heard. She stood there completely frozen, with her eyes scanning every person's reaction at the ceremony. Her uncle was furious, while Haselby (her fiancé) was waiting - almost begging - for Gregory speech.

"Don't marry him. I love you," he said walking towards the altar. Gregory held her shaking hands and kissed it gently, reaffirming his position. "I love you," he said again looking into her eye. 

Lucy wanted to scream the same words, he knew that. Her voice seemed locked inside her throat, as she felt her uncle slowly made his way towards them. Haselby stopped him - and thank God he did. "I can't, you know that," she said with tears filling her eyeballs. "We will find a way," he promised her with his family still trying to understand what was happening. Hyacinth was filming the whole thing while Violet was shocked to her core - and his older brothers were trying not to punch him. "Anthony, we will find a way, right?" he asked his oldest sibling (who had absolutely no clue what was happening). "Even Haselby can help, right, man?' he asked the other man at the altar, who nodded willingly to help the passionate couple in front of him.

The woman was ready to give in. "I won't allow it," said the uncle. "You don't have to allow anything," said Gregory. "I do if she is someone I swore to protect." (which he hasn't, otherwise, why would she be marrying someone she didn't love? Questioned Gregory in his head). "I adore Haselby, uncle, but my heart belongs to Gregory," Lucy finally said the words that made everyone gasp. Haselby, even, clapped and said "Amen" ready to walk away from the altar.

As the groom walked away (with a handsome man behind him), Gregory stood in front of the priest ready to accept Lucy as his wife right At that moment (he even had a pair of rings with him). "Please, Lucy," he said cupping her face in his hands. Gregory kissed her, and she gave in, wrapping her arms around his neck and letting him explore her mouth with his own. All the noise was blocked (except for a loud Colin Bridgeton rooting for them in the back of the church). They only broke apart when the priest perked at the couple. "Marry me, right now," he said looking at Lucy - and only her.

She smiled bright - enough to lit up the town -. Lucy didn't have to answer, as she signed at the priest to make the ceremony happen. "Do you have the ri- oh, I see," said the priest when Gregory showed the pair of rings he carried around in his pocket. 

It wasn't traditional - and God knows Violet Bridgerton will never forgive her son for what happened -, but Gregory was glad he stood up when the priest said "speak now or forever hold your peace".


End file.
